


Go Away

by jedi_witch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, I have no Beta sorry, Men who don't take no for an answer, OC is sorta BAMF, Plo Koon towards the end, Wolffe is awesome, Wolffe reads because why not, annoying OC, bookstore, caf and cookies, references of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch
Summary: Wolffe is hiding out in a bookstore trying to spend a quiet afternoon on leave when it is disrupted by a male who doesn't seem to understand no and to go away when he is not wanted. Is a developing friendship or relationship between the OC and Wolffe possible?
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this started as a bit more of a personal thing. Especially the person getting the hint of NO. That being said, Emery is my OC and while she might not look like or come off as much she has a lot more layers than most realize and the plan is to eventually go into that. (Layers and onions... she's not an ogre but get it? I know bad joke.) 
> 
> Wolffe deserves all the best things and honestly its very much a HC of mine that Wolffe would read a lot to calm his mind after all he's been through. 
> 
> I am still new to this, I still cannot tag for anything so bear with me.

“Come on, just one drink, and maybe one photo later.” The guy was pushing his luck, Emery thought with a roll of her eyes.

“No, I am busy, I need to get back to work.” She said taking off with the stack of books she needed to set up on display. Working in a main level bookstore in Coruscant wasn’t bad but had its drawbacks, like dealing with senatorial aides who thought they were the galaxy’s gift to women. The blonde haired human was testing her patience currently.

“How come? These are just books, can’t you leave?” At this point Emery started to tune out the blonde male, while she set about stacking the books. Silently wondering what it would take for this guy to get the hint since she already told him no. “So, then I told the guy about how I had the fastest speeder in my quadrant back home…” She tuned him back out again, obviously he had moved on to bragging, ignoring him.

This kept up for a long while, longer than any of the others had stuck around despite her saying no multiple times and not engaging in his conversation he just kept talking. Emery didn’t even know his name for _kriffs_ sake and he kept droning on. It was getting to the point that she was wanting to cause a stack of her books to fall on him.

Commander Wolffe had been enjoying a rare afternoon off from his duties in the GAR. He had chosen a bookstore in hopes that it would provide some relief from Boost, Sinker and the rest of the 104th’s shenanigans. He loved his _vode_ but Force save him he needed a break. He had been enjoying it in a quiet corner of the bookstore but the incessant prattling of that whining senatorial aide from Alsakan. He really wanted to tell the male to bug off.

Looking up from his book he watched the female that was the current pursuit of the male. She was average height, red hair, pale blue eyes, a smattering of sunspots, or his General had called them freckles, patterned across her face. She was gorgeous to Wolffe, the few sarcastic replies out of her mouth had elevated his opinion of her, she sounded like she could fit in with the pack. She was flustered but wasn’t in distress over her lingering undesirable. He resolved to keep an eye on her and then went back to his book.

Wolffe enjoyed this place, most stores had strict policies about clones being in them, especially on the upper levels of Coruscant. This store owner though didn’t mind as long as they were quiet and usually it was only him that ever visited. The owner would recommend books for him to read in the quiet moments he got to spend here, never expecting him to buy them, knowing the Clones weren’t paid, instead offered respite away from the war in another way.

After the Abregado incident Plo had given Wolffe a book during one of his long sleepless nights. Flash-training didn’t allow for much reading time, not that the Kaminoians would have allowed them to read anyway. It might have given the clones ideas. Wolffe found he enjoyed reading, mysteries were his favorite, but he would read anything really.

The day was drawing to a close, finally Emery thought as she finished the display. The annoying male was still there, he was worse than a nerf-fly in truth. “Look I know the store is closing here soon, why don’t we go get those drinks. I know a great bar just down the way. Then maybe we can go back to my apartment and we can talk some more?”

Fed up with the annoyance she was teetering on the edge of anger now having been subject to the annoying Alsakan senatorial aide all afternoon. “No. No. No. All the moons of Yavin NO! I don’t want to go anywhere with you, no I don’t want to have drinks with you and no I don’t want anything from you, sir. Especially a married Alsakan male!” She said, starting out in a calm voice though her voice crescendo through the rest of her statement. This caused Wolffe to look up from his book and watch the scene.

“I’m not married, and if I was my partner would have no say in what I do while away.” The male sputtered.

“Yes you are, I’ve seen glimpses of your markings all afternoon! I realize I may have never left the planet, but I do study. You are a married Alsakan male, you are in a relationship with someone else, and one that could spell death for me!” Emery said, it was true, she had not left the planet, but she did work in a bookstore after all. She learned things.

“If I say I’m not married, then I am not married.” The male protested yet again.

“Then show me your wrists. You say you’re not married, then prove it. Alsakan males get tattoos on their wrists in their partners desired pattern, your wrists look really decorated for someone who is ‘not married.’”

“Absolutely not! I don’t have to show you my wrists. I am just trying to take some harlot on a date, you don’t have any right to question me.” The Alsakan replied, obviously Emery was pushing some buttons. Wolffe had closed his book after the duo had first started the line of discussion they were on. When the male had started to get louder and more agitated, he picked up on the signs of a male who could become very dangerous if provoked.

Standing and walking to the edge of the shelves closest to the female and the now out Alsakan male, Wolffe stood there trying to be interested in the books there but wanted to keep an eye on the situation. So much for his quiet afternoon, but at least these two weren’t as bad as Boost and Sinker. The female had her back to him, and the male was across separated by the display table.

“Then leave me alone. I want nothing to do with any male who could potentially be my death. I know what would happen should your marriage partner find out you had an affair; they would have complete go ahead to kill me. Granted its only in your system _but_ I don’t like looking over my shoulder constantly. So, show me the wrists or don’t either way the answer is no. Firmly no.”

The Alsakan male had had enough and was obviously angry over it. “Now listen here, I could make your life very easy or very difficult. Go out with me and all will be fine, don’t I will make you life complete hell constantly as long as the senate is in session. You will….” The male never got to finish his tirade due to Wolffe stepping out from behind the shelves and up beside Emery.

“Hello sweetheart, is there a problem?” Wolffe said. Emery’s back stiffened a bit and she looked at the man who had stepped up to her side, with a subtle wink she took the hint, thankfully she seemed to understand the tactic. She smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around Wolffe’s forearm.

“No darling, just getting ready to close up, this gentleman was just leaving.” She replied leaning into Wolffe and smiled up at him. Wolffe was amazed at the soft touch of her hands and his smile made his heart do flips.

“That’s nice, glad to hear there are no problems.” Wolffe replied glaring towards the Alsakan male who paled taking in the scar and cybernetic eye on right side of his face. The side that was hidden from Emery’s view.

Finally taking the hint the Alsakan male took off, but not before making the standard prattle about coming back and such. Glancing at the chronometer on the wall Emery notices its after time for the store to close. Waiting a moment to make sure the male had headed for the entry point she followed and locked it behind him.

She turned back to where Wolffe was standing and looked at him, her “rescuer.” Tall, dark hair, interesting scar and was that a cybernetic eye? Cool, continuing her look she took in the fact that his back was completely straight, no relaxation to be had there, she determined that he was a very good-looking man and she wouldn’t mind kissing that scar once or twice. “So thank you for that. I didn’t really need the assist but appreciate it. He didn’t seem to be getting the point.” She told him, moving the fabric of her one tunic sleeve up a bit to show a hidden blade.

“You’re welcome.” Was all Wolffe said, he was suddenly not sure of what more to talk about with her. Especially after eyeing the blade appreciatively.

“So, I’m Emery my dad owns this bookshop.” She blurted out, unsure where it came from but not able to stop it, as she settled the fabric back in place.

“Wolffe. I’ve met your dad. Nice man.” Wolffe replied, short, sweet and to the point. He walked back over to where he had been sitting, picking up the book he had been reading, trying to memorize the title so he could hopefully find it again to continue reading.

“I haven’t seen you in here before, coincidence or not planet side often?” Emery’s voice asked as she was finishing setting up the display, watching Wolffe walk back towards her book in hand. It was a moderately new released murder mystery.

“No, I’m not planet side often.” He responded shortly again.

“Well you’re not one for words are you.” It wasn’t a question, definitely an observation. “What do you think about that book?” She asked hoping to get more of an answer from the man, he had a nice voice, gravelly from underuse though.

“I like it so far. Hopefully there will still be a copy in the store when I get a chance to come back.”

Emery’s eyebrows rose at the longer response, then she got an idea. Wasn’t sure how good of one it was because she definitely never did this sort of thing but today had been a day for firsts. “So if you don’t have any plans do you want to stay and have a cup of caf or tea with me? We can talk about the book and what you’ve read so far.”

The scared eyebrow rose in question. The female, Emery, was asking him to stay. He didn’t have any plans other than going back to the barracks but that could wait a little longer he supposed. The rest of the Wolfpack was probably going out to 79’s so he saw no point in going with them, they weren’t Torrent company, so they didn’t need a constant babysitter. “I do not have any plans, and I think I would like that.”

Emery smiled at his response. “Great, let me put the guarding for the windows down and will head over there in a few.” She set about getting to work closing the rest of the shop up.

Fifteen standard minutes later the caf machine was brewing anew and Wolffe was sitting on the edge of one of the comfortable chairs they scattered around the shop to encourage taking a moment. Emery busied herself with grabbing some of the pastries out of the display case, cream, sugar and cups. Finally when the caf was finished brewing she set it on a tray that she scrounged up and walked it over to where Wolffe was.

“You know you can relax.” She said as she put the tray down on the table between them.

“Just don’t want to cause trouble staying here after closing.”

“Relax it will be fine, I practically own the shop, it’ll be okay.” She said sinking into the chair opposite of Wolffe and letting out a small contented sigh at finally sitting down after having been on her feet all day. Wolffe understood that feeling all too well, especially after a long campaign.

“So never been off planet huh?” He asked as he reached for one of the cups and put just a little sugar in.

“Heard that did you? No I have never left Coruscant, and I definitely don’t live up here despite having this store up here, it kind of got grandfathered into being here because we handle texts for the senate. I haven’t left but I do get to read because well…” she waves one hand around towards the books, “it’s a perk of the job.”

Wolffe nods, understanding how it would be handy to have access to an endless supply of books. Watching her fix her caf with a little cream, and snatch a cookie from the plate she set up he reached for one too, not usually one for sweets but he was a little hungry having read right through lunch time.

“So how far are you in the book so far?” Emery asked between bites of her cookie, nodding towards the book resting in Wolffe’s lap. Sinking back further in the comfy cushioned chair she waited, hopefully showing him, he could relax too, he was still too stiff.

“About halfway through, it’s been an enjoyable book so far.”

“Good, what’s your favorite part? Might have to summarize it for me its been a while since I read that one.” She asked, eyeing the plate of sweets again, but settled for a sip of her caf and glancing at him from over her rim.

“Well its about a small community on a distant moon of the Naboo system and there has been a string of rather gruesome murders and while all signs keep pointing back to the crazy hermit in the region there is one person who isn’t so sure. That’s as far as I’ve gotten so far.”

Emery nodded, “so what types of books do you like to read?”

Wolffe was stumped at that question, by all the questions really, he wasn’t used to talking about what he read with anyone outside of his General, and even then it was just in passing and if he had read any good books lately.

“I’m not sure, I like mysteries, murder mysteries too, not too sure about anything else.” Wolffe supplied scooting back a bit into the chair.

“So is that all you’ve read? What about travel books like on different planets, moons or systems?”

“Do mission reports count?” Wolffe asked, attempting to make a joke.

“Was that a joke? Strong, silent, just tried to make a joke?” Emery asked surprisingly, smiling slightly at him.

“Maybe, but no really, I only have read mission reports on other systems and planets.” He said taking another sip of caf.

“Soldier then?”

“Yup, GAR.” He supplied, unsure of how to approach the subject of him being a clone. He didn’t have to though.

“So, GAR, that means you’re either a clone or enlisted willingly. Which one?’ Emery asked cutting straight to the point, which caused Wolffe to feel slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t ashamed he was a clone, but he wasn’t sure how this woman would take that.

“I’m a clone.” He answered honestly, she would find out the truth either way. He watched her for her reaction, unsure what she would do or how she would treat him now.

“Well, that means you have a lot of brothers then huh? No peace to be had.” It didn’t bother her at all, no shock, no staring more than she already was, no kicking him out of the shop, she just sat there and watched him.

To say he was surprised by her reaction would have been accurate. They continued chatting about books, it wasn’t later until he finally saw the time that he knew he was going to be getting back to the barracks late. She probably needed to get home too.

“So it’s getting late, I’m sure you’re needed at home, and I need to get back to the barracks.” He said, standing to go clean up the cups and plates from their snack, she stood as well.

“Yeah, if you want to leave those, I’ll get them in the morning. I just need to run to the back and get my bag. Then we can leave together.” Emery said walking to the back storeroom. Looking around the small area she saw some of the books she had pulled earlier from going out onto the floor because they were damaged just slightly, mostly on the outside. Gave her an idea.

Walking back out into the store proper she heard the water running to clean up the dishes and saw the book Wolffe had been reading occupying the now vacant chair. Smiling she picked it up and held it close, looking around the corner into the kitchenette area Wolffe was in. “Ready to go.” She announced her presence, so she didn’t scare him, that seemed like a bad idea.

Walking them out the back entrance she locked the door. Walking towards the main sidewalks Wolffe walked beside her in silence. “So I thank you, once again for stepping in and the chat we had about books. Perhaps when your planet side you can visit again, and we can talk about more?” Emery looked up to Wolffe, smiling.

“Perhaps.” Was all he said, reverting back to the simple answers.

“Well have a good evening. See you again soon, hopefully.” With that her arm reached out quickly and slapped him in the chest. Well she didn’t slap him, but a book did. He reached up to grasp it, questions wrinkling his brow. She just offered him a smile and a small wave then walked off blending in with the rest of the meandering citizens.

Looking down to the book that Emery had slapped him in the chest with he took in the fact that it was the book he had spent the afternoon reading. Wolffe felt a momentary rush something but couldn’t quite describe it. He walked back to the barracks with the book tucked under his arm.

Walking into the barracks he was met with a drunken Boost and Sinker prattling away at something or another that happened at 79’s. He gave no cares about it and headed towards his bunk. On the walk through he noticed his general in the barracks too. His general noticed him and walked over to him.

“Did you have a good afternoon Commander?” Plo Koon enquired when he saw Wolffe walking towards him.

“Yes General, I did. It was pleasant.” Wolffe replied. Setting the book down on his bunk which caught his Generals attention.

“Just how did you get that?” Plo asked crossing his hands over his chest.

“At the book shop. There was some trouble, and the shopkeeper gave me this after they saw me reading it.” Wolffe said as he sat down on his bunk, carefully picking up the book running his fingers across the spine gingerly.

“Interesting afternoon then. Care to share any more details?”

“Just that there was a pushy senatorial aide who didn’t take no for an answer. The shopkeeper kept trying to get him to leave and he wouldn’t. So I stepped in when it became a danger point.” Wolffe summarized the evening. “Then they thanked me with caf, something I think was called a cookie, and we talked about books. As we left tonight, they gave me that and asked me to come back.”

“Very good Wolffe, so do you want to go back to see them?” Plo Koon asked, genuinely curious and hopeful that his commander would take the person up on the offer. Taking a peek at Wolffe’s Force signature it was calm, not agitated, first time in a long while that he had been like that.

“Yes, I do believe I will go back to see her.” Was all Wolffe replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you did! I appreciate it.


End file.
